The A team EnglandxReader
by ObliviousMicrowave
Summary: Okay, this is a ONESHOT that I made on my QUOTEV profile and transferred it over to here, because I wanted to. This is /I guess/ somewhat sad, but there is humor in it to lighten the mood because I can't seem to keep things serious. So with that enjoy, this is also a freaking xREADER. THE SONG IS 'THE A TEAM' BY ED SHEERAN, I TOLD YOU IT SO DON'T BOTHER ME WITH WHAT SONG IS THIS?


_White lips, pale face _

_Breathing in snowflakes _

_Burnt lungs, sour taste _

_Light's gone, day's end_

As (name) danced around the barren field England found earlier that year, he was finally exploring the place to find the perfect place around it for his plan, it was something he was wanting to do for an abundance of time. So he walked around as you were detracted by the thing you loved so much to find his perfect backdrop, and he did. It was breathtakingly beautiful, something his mind didn't think of, and it was at the best time too.

"Love." He called out catching your attention.

"Yes Arts'?" You asked clearing your throat, for some odd reason it felt like the snow you guzzled down gave you some what of a freezer burn, as you could say. Arthur made a motion for you to come here,you did as motioned and walked up to your long time best friend/lover. The personification of England drew back the branches blocking your view so you could see his founding, and once you set your (e/c) eyes on it, they widened. The area was something you've only seen in movies, the trees around still somehow holding their leaves had the perfect amount of glistening snow on their limbs, the snow was completely untouched by anyone, and right about now, the sun was setting, giving off the most gorgeous peach colored sky that any painter would die to capture. You loved it and you didn't have to tell Arthur he could see it on your face, that was one thing he loved about you, how vivid you expressed things with only your facial expressions. He chuckled and you looked at him with a big ass smile. "Artie!" You squealed to him.

"Yes poppet?" He asked giving you a smile in return.

"I love it! How'd you find it!" He chuckled at your response, he knew you would, you loved everything.

"A secret." He answered and you pouted making Englands' smile grow wider. He placed an arm over your shoulder and guided you to a place where there was a big enough tree to lean on. You glanced up at the thing that fed you oxygen with Artie staring at you wondering what was so excitable about the non-moving,inanimate object. You turned to him with your eyes that seem to grow in size with that gleam only you could pull off. His gigantic eyebrow raised as you started to bounce while saying: "I wanna go up!" In rhythm with your movement. He groaned playfully while rolling his eyes and lifted you up with little to no trouble, up on the nearest branch that could support your weight. Good thing for you too, You were finally as tall as him! As you thanked him numerous times he looked down to the snowy ground reaching into his jackets deep pockets, trying to sneak the box out. He succeeded. "Hey, (name)," he started and you closed your mouth and looked him with your all knowing eyes. You could feel the nervousness radiating off him, you knew this was something big, and you could only think of a few big things that could make the big bad UK so timid. "Uh, well dear. I, wanted to know your view on," he paused gulping ", Marriage." You knew where this was heading know and decided to play with your blushing boyfriend. Placing a hand on your chin you pretended to think and 'hmmm'.

"Well, I feel it's too much responsibility." You could see the disappointment in his eyes and from the corner of yours his hand dived deeper in his coat pockets, you giggled and he looked at you confused as to why your were giggling. "Ha ha, oh arts', your so easy to trick!" You playfully punched his shoulder and he rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

"I should of known." He announced, while you glanced back at his pocket growing a bit nervous yourself.

"What's in your pocket Hun?" There's your southern slang showing again. He went wide eyed and started to go red once again and you gave a small laugh. "Your all red~." You teased and he frowned angrily.

"Sh-Shut up!" You laughed once again as he bit his lip. He sighed and pulled out the black velvet box. Your expression wasn't what he exactly wanted,

what you did was smirk.

"I knew it." He rolled his eye for the thrice time today.

"and I knew you somehow figured it out." He justified himself. "Well, love, this isn't exactly how I wanted to show this, but. I'll work with it." He mumbled loud enough so you could hear.

"It's alright!" England looked into your eyes and began his brain written speech, missing a thing here or there.

"(Name), dear, I, I love you. With all of my heart, being, and soul. If you could even think of a positive future with this lucky wanker, then please, make me the happiest man alive." He didn't feel like this is enough so he added, "Ah, (name), long speech made short, would you (first name) (surname), country of (country). Will you do me the joy of saying yes and becoming Mrs.(first name) Kirkland?" He asked and you smiled wiping the tear sliding down your (s/c) cheek and nodded your head vigorously.

"Yes, yes Arthur! Nothing else would make me happier." He became joyous picking you up off of the branch and swinging you around screaming and shouting happily and you joined. As the sun set making the sky grow dark he put you back on the ground and slipped the ring on, it was a perfect fit, and do you want to know the first thing you said?

"Oh my," you placed your newly ringed hand to your face and said with a smile ", he went to Jared's."

_And they say _

_She's in the Class A Team _

_Stuck in her daydream _

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems _

_Slowly sinking, wasting _

_Crumbling like pastries _

**-5 years later**

The two of you say together in the doctors office with your hope low faces, especially yours, were blank and frowning, looks like you turned out to be as barren as the field Arthur proposed to you in, you'd think it'd be easier for a country to fertilize but, actually as a country you have a lesser chance. The doctor walked in with the same face he always had, he sat down in his cushy chair and placed your file on his cherry wood desk.

"Well, Mrs, Mr. Kirkland, looks like this time, you finally got pregnant." He announced happily, after three years of trying you finally caught a brake. You broke down happily crying out all of the tears and emotion you held back so Arthur couldn't see it.

Arthur was the same, he sighed in relief.

'Finally.' He thought happily binging your body closer to his and hugging your shaking form. He knew all your happiness was a Facade, and it killed him inside because he didn't want to call you out on it. You were a person who didn't show many emotions, usually just anger or happiness. He knew you felt horrible like this was your fault, that you felt that your womb was the only problem in this event. No, he wouldn't admit he saw you cry, it just make you even more depressed than you already were. But now, now you both finally have gotten your brake, and with all the things happening in the world and your countries, you needed this. The doctor after talking about things told you the ultrasound dates and such let you go to celebrate. Arthur took you to the car and the ride home was filled with your laughing and the cooing to your still 'flat' belly.

_And they scream _

_The worst things in life come free to us _

_'Cos we're just under the upperhand _

_And go mad for a couple grams And she don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland _

_Or sells love to another man _

_It's too cold outside _

_For angels to fly An angel will die _

_Covered in white Closed eye _

_And hoping for a better life _

_This time, we'll fade out tonight _

_Straight down the line _

**-9 months later.**

The water broke and now you were being helped into the car England had owned, shame it has to get wet now. Lately things have been taking a lot more out of you than when you held only one person in your body.

Weird huh? In the third month the doctor found out that you were having twins. This just made the two of you even more ecstatic for their arrival. The ride back to the hospital was filled with grunts instead of laughter and yells rather then coos. Once you arrived to, Arthur and you were separated by the thousand of nurses and doctors rushing you into a wheelchair and to the room. Looks like a country giving birth is a big deal around here. The father of your children ran to catch up only to have the door slammed on him, so he took that as a 'please wait outside.' And sat next to the chair beside the door.

It was early in the morning when the do red finally came out he wiped the side of his hand, the non-bloody one, on his forehead and sighed in relief. Write stared with eyes the size of pancakes at all the blood on him.

"Ex-Excuse me?" He squeaked panicking, he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. The doctor turned towards him and tilted his head.

"Yes sir?"

"Wh-why, do you have BLOOD, on you?! I-Is it my wife's?! O-Or the B-Babies?!" Oh yeah, he was having a panic attack. The doctor shook his head.

"No, no, dear no! It's when the babies came out, it's normal. I promise you. But, we almost had to perform a c-section on Mrs. Kirkland there!" Arthur calmed his breathing to a steady pace and looked the doctor in his eyes.

"May I see my wife and children?" He asked and the other male nodded happily. Your husband smiled and bolted in the room to find you on the bed with your eyes half lidded and hair every where, he might have to get a picture of this just to pick on you with, especially with the newborns in your kinda paler arms.

"Oh dear, look at them." He said causing your (eye color)ed orbs over to him. You smiled and nodded.

"They're beautiful, the boy looks like you." You commented earning a smile from England, he came up to your side and looked at both of them, indeed did the boy looked like him. He rolled his eyes, even after labor you still crack a joke about his eyebrows.

"(Name), really? All I see are eyebrows." He said and you giggled.

"That's the point." Okay he walked into that one. You held and arm out and said, "Do you want to hold one of them? I mean you did help creat these gremlins." He nodded excitedly and grabbed the one in the pink blanket, they hadn't picked her name out yet, but they knew for sure the boy was named Peter. You insisted on using the name. So he gets to name the girl now.

"Hey poppet." You looked at him. "What about, gypsy?" You laughed knowing it was a joke. "No? Oh man, I really had my money on Gypsy. How about Monica, from that show you love?"

"Friends, yeah, pretty kick ass show. Love it to bits." He shook his head and you shrugged. "It's your child to name, you name it what you wish and I'll support it no matter how much I dislike it." He smiled once again even half doped out of your mind you were still the most intelligent being he knew. He shrugged.

"I'll have to think about it, hey, do you want me to stay with you here?" He asked, it was hospital protocol to have new babies and mothers a few days after labor. You shook your head.

"Artie hunny, you have a world meeting tomorrow, I wouldn't want to have you miss out on Americas' new plan to save the world. " he chuckled, you didn't mind hospitals at all, you worked in all almost all your life in (country you represent). He sighed.

"I could miss it for our children." He said and you shook your head.

"Nope, no-" you closed your eyes in pain scaring Artie in the process.

"(Na-name)! Are you okay love?" He asked trying not to be loud. You nod and hand him Peter then hold your head.

"Yea-yeah, just a pounding headache. I'll be okay." You said, and saying that made Arthur look you over again and see you weren't find, you look to frail and pale to be normal. His eyes filled with concern and gripped into your children worried, should he leave you here like this? As if reading his mind you try and succeed with pulling off a smile and say, "Arts',I'm fine, just worn from all that pushing." You say and he nods.

"I, well, how about I come in tomorrow with your favorite cake?" He offered and you sub-concisely went 'mmm' earning a giggle from Artie's you nodded

"Sounds delightful, and if Alfred or anyone else wants to see the babies I don't mind." He nodded placing his babies down in their plastic cribs and kissed them both on the head saying his goodbye.

He turned towards you and bent down to steal a kiss from you, catching you off guard you pulled back but then smiled and placed your lips back on his. "Love you." You said as the two of you pulled back.

"And I love you too. Get some sleep (name)." Arthur replied and you nodded messing with your (hair color) locks that were pretty messed up to begin with. He walked out and went home while you closed you eyes to drift off to sleep.

_It's too cold outside _

_For angels to fly_

But you never opened them back up, and when Arthur came back you were already in the morgue section, cover with the sheet he wish he never have to see again in the rest of his life.

_An angel will die _

_Covered in white _

_Closed eye _

He left with two motherless children and his heartbroken over the loss of his wife, the country of (country) and the center of his life. With tears falling down his face and two silent newborns he, for some reason, remembered the one time you ever agreed to sing for him.

_"For angels to die."_


End file.
